Surprises
by xXxTwice Bitten Girl14xXx
Summary: What happens when Bella doesn't move to forks for the original reason? Along with a surprise ending. And i never said she didn't move to Forks.
1. Chapter 1

What if Bella didn't move to Forks? (Surprise Ending)  
Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters

**Chapter 1:**

**Edward**

"EDDIE!!" Emmet called from the bottom of the stairs. "Eddie, come down here! Me 'n' Alice have great news!" Edward reluctantly climbed down the stairs to see Emmett and Alice standing in the middle of the living room with huge grins plastered on their faces. He carefully went to sit on the couch but was stopped by a streak of black and white.

"Alice! Don't get in front of me like that! Now, what did you guys want? I was busy writing my paper for english, and I am almost done." Edward glared at the two that had interrupted his work. He thought of multiple was to get back at them before Alice began to speak.

"Edward, Emmett and I feel that you need to get out and date a little more, and since we know you won't do it here on your own, we signed you up for one of those dating sites!" As Alice said this, she saw Edward's face grow even angrier. She knew what he would do. "Before the thougth even comes to mind, don't you dare try to get out of it! You need to get out, and you judge girls' minds too quickly just from one thought you don't like. Face the music. You need us to help you."

Edward began to protest but thought better of it before the words ever left his mouth. "Fine." He decided he would let them have their fun and wouldn't get a huge fight started. _Besides, he thought to himself, I do need to get out more. I just hope Alice has already seen the girl I am going to be matched with._ He got up and went up stairs to finish his paper.

**Bella**

The alarm clock went off. Bella glared groggily at the clock before she actually got up to shut it off. "Is it really already morning?" she asked aloud to herself. _I need to stop talking to mself out loud. What if someone hears me?_ Suddenly there was knock on the door. "Come in" Bella groaned as she rolled over and got off the bed.

"Hey sweetie. How are you this morning?" Renee asked. "I have some good news! Hurry up and come down stairs for breakfast, so I can tell you!"

Bella watched as her mom left the room. Her mom was never this hyped up in the morning. Even though she was perkier in the morning since she married Phil, she was never this hyper. Bella thought of the possibilities that could have her mom in such a good mood. _Is she pregnant? Did she get a job that pays loads? Are we moving to some place closer to the beach?_ She got up and finished dressing. She went to the bathroom to brushed her teeth, pull her hair back, and wash her face. When she got to the kitchen, her mom had already made a huge breakfast. _Something has got to be up. She hasn't made breakfast since she and Phil decided to get married._

"Bella! Sit down, so I can give you the great news!" Her mom's eyes were about to bulge out of her head. She was excited about something. It was more than obvious. "Bella, dear, you don't get out much and date on your own. It worries me. I did something you will thank me for later. i signed you up for one of those dating sites! Isn't it great?! I know you are probably upset right now, but you will thank me later." Her mom continued smiling while she sat there, mouth open and eyes wide.

**Edward**

Edward signed on and checked to see if he had any new matches. He had 2. He looked at the first's profile. He didn't like what he saw. She was nothing special. Then he went to the second girl's profile. He read about her and looked at her hobbies. He then actually looked at her picture and was amazed to find how beautiful she truly was. Even though he was positive she was only human, he could see she had the beauty of a vampire. He had to meet her.

"So, Edward, you like Bella? She is pretty much your type, isn't she? I think she is my favorite of all the possibilities you are going to get over the next few days." Alice smiled as she said this. She had entered the room unoticed because Edward was so engrossed with Bella's profile. Edward turned to her, and she could see in his eyes that he wanted to know if he would ever meet her. "Yes," she answered simply to his unspoken question.

That was all he needed to hear. He looked at her profile one more time and found that he didn't want to put his laptop down for a second. Someone this beautiful would probably dissappear if he looked away. Finally, he sighed and put the computer down, careful not turn it off.

**Bella**

Bella signed on to her laptop and then went straight to see if she had any matches. She had one. His name was Edward and he was from Forks. She looked over his whole profile and decided he was perfect. She then took a look at his picture and didn't want to look away. He looked like a model. He had gorgeous golden eyes. His skin was pale, almost pure white even! He had bronze hair and a sweet crooked grin Bella was sure to fall in love with once she saw it in person. She then looked at the location again and almost screamed. He lived in the same town as her dad! This had to be her lucky day!

"Bella, dear, is everything alright in there?" she heard her mom say from behind the door.

"Yea! Mom, come here!" Bella almost yelled.

Renee looked over Edward's profile and stopped at his picture. "Oh my. He is quite handsome, isn't he?"

"Mom, look where he lives!"

"I guess today is your lucky day then. I take it you are going to visit Charlie?"

"I don't know. It depends on if Edward wants to meet me."

"I am sure he will, sweetie."

"I will e-mail him, and we can talk."

"Okay, hun. You do that. Don't forget, dinner is in 30 minutes."

"I won't."

Bella composed a quick e-mail introducing herself. She finished the e-mail in 5 minutes flat and went to dinner.

**Edward**

He went up to his room after school and logged on the computer. He was excited when he saw he had an e-mail from Bella. She just introduced herself and pointed out that her dad lived in the same town. He was part of the police department. Edward discoverd that he knew Charlie. He quickly composed and e-mail back introdicing himself and stating that he knew Charlie. He stated that he wanted to meet her soon and then ended saying that she was beautiful.

Rosalie knocked on the door. Edward called for her to come in, and saw that she was smiling. _I knew Alice would tell Rose. I am going to have to chat with that little pixie about privacy. I don't care if they were in on it or not._ "I am happy you found someone, Ed. Be careful though. Long distance computer relationships don't always work out."

"Thanks, Rose. Is Jasper creating the suddenly happy mood, so you can tell me this and not be angry?"

"Yea. I am a little upset, or would be, about you falling for a plain as day human."

"We'll see if she is plain as day."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She might come here. Her dad, Charlie is with the Fork's Police department."

"Oh. I guess we will find out then."

"Yea."

" Well, I will see you later."

"See you, Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The meeting**

**Bella**

Bella called Charlie to ask if she could spend the summer with him. He gladly said yes and didn't ask what made her want to stay with him. He was just happy his daughter we coming to stay for a while. School let out a week later, and Bella finished packing. Renee drove her to the airport and hugged her daughter goodbye for the summer. Bella left from Pensicola, Florida and landed in Port Angelos. Charlie picked her up and tried small talk on the way back to his house.

"So, Bells, what grade are you in?"

"I just finished sophmore year."

"You only have two years left in highschool? Man did I miss a lot."

"Not really. I mean you haven't missed any of the important stuff."

"What do you mean important stuff?"

"Like first date; that was a dunce. First kiss; forced on me."

"Are you serious?!"

"Dad, it's no big deal."

"Okay, if you say so. I, umm, got you a, uh, surprise when we get home, kiddo."

"Okay?" She rasied one eyebrow.

The rest of the way to Charlie's was quiet. When we pulled up, she saw a huge, rusty, red truck in the from yard. Bella almost started to cry, she was so happy. she hugged Charlie and kissed his cheek. "I love it! It is absolutely perfect for me!"

"I thought you would like it." He hugged her back awkwardly.

**Edward**

"Edward, come here please!" Esme called from the living room. She rarely got impatient with anyone, but he was getting on her last nerve. " I know you like this girl and have exchanged multiple e-mails, and you feel confident you won't go crazy around her. I want you to go hunting, though. Go hunt right now young man!"

Edward looked at Esme like a hurt puppy. "Fine, I will go hunt! I just don't want to stay gone for too long."

"You don't have to, but I would like it if you would feed yourself to lessen the risk of you attacking her."

"What do you mean lessen the risk?"

"There is something Carlisle shared with me when I came accross this. You hadn't ever come accross it, so he didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?!"

"There are some humans that smell better to a particular vampire than to others. This human will be harder for you to resist than others, like the ones in your school for example."

"So you think she might be the one human who is going to be harder to resist than the others for me?"

"Yes. I am beyond worried about that. Especially so because she is the first girl you have taken an intrest in that I have seen. Please, Edward. Hunt for me atleast! Just to calm my nerves." Esme's eyes were pleading.

"Okay. I think I can do it feeling a small sense of security if there is a chance of that happening. Thank you Esme! I will be back in a day or two."

"Bye, Edward!!"

**Bella **

She walked in the house and put her stuff up. The room had not changed since she visited on the summers when she was younger. She checked her computer and saw one e-mail from Edward.

_**Bella, I am going camping for a couple days and will be back Saturday. If you are at your dad's, do you want to see a movie with me?**_

She e-mailed him back telling him that she was at her dad's. She told him to be safe camping and that she would love to go see a movie with him. She was excited that soon she would meet him. Bella lay on her bed thinking about Saturday and what she would do to keep herself busy until Saturday.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't belive that he wanted to go see a movie. I was especially happy when Charlie said I could stay with him. I haven't seen him in so long, and I wanted to meet Edward so badly as much as we talked. I went to the kitchen and told Charlie my plans for Saturday. I left out that they included Edward in case Charlie didn't like him much.

I woke up early to my alarm clock screaming. I shut it off and jumped out of bed. It was Saturday, and Edward would be coming over to get me at Charlie's in a few hours. I jumped in the shower and threw on a dark blue v-neck shirt and white jeans. I put some black flats on because I would surely die in the heals Renee sent with me. I went back to my room and straigtened my hair. To my surprise I was completely done 2 hours before Edward was to pick me up. I went to my room and got my cell and wallet. i sat down on the couch and started reading Wuthering Heights (again).

I was startled by a knock on the door and ran to answer it. There I saw an angel. His picture did him no justice. "Edward?" was the only thing I could muster enough energy to say. That perfect crooked grin broke out across his face as he nodded. I suddenly noticed he was holding an unbrella and awfully tight. It was like he was straining to stay calm. He then relaxed slightly, and I assumed he had just been nervous.

**Edward POV**

I pulled up in front of her house. Charlie had been gone a couple hours. I could smell it. When I stepped out of the car I was fine. It was the same when I knocked on the door. Then she answered, and that was when the beautiful scent of strawberries hit me. I could hardly resist it. She looked worried when she saw me. I could tell she noticed I was under some sort of pressure. i tried to seem to relax and make her think I was just nervous about our date. It worked.

"Would you like to come in?" She had the voice of an angel even. It was driving me mad!

"Yes please." i was able to get out somehow. She blushed, and it was the most beautiful thing I had seen next to her regularly. I could tell she was easy to make blush. We sat inside for a little while and quietly listened to the rain.I was the first to break the silence. "You want to leave? We could probably get good seats if we left about now." She blushed and nodded.

**Bella POV**

We left in his volvo. He drove like a maniac to the theater. We decided on a movie and bought our tickets. We sat in the theater alone for a while and talked a little. i said that I was thinking about moving in with Charlie permenantly. I had been thinking about it for a couple years now but never had the courage to ask Charlie if he was cool with it. We talked about what we wanted to do with our lives. The movie started, and we didn't pay any mind. We kept talking and getting a periodical 'SHHH!' from the people around us. He dropped me off at home a couple hours before Charlie was supposed to be there. I invited him inside, but he kindly declined and said he had to get home and thank his sister for putting him on the dating site. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as he kissed my hand and said goodnight.

The next morning I checked my phone and saw two missed calls. One was from my mom, and the other from Edward. I checked my voice mail. He was the one to leave the message! Wow! I called my mom and told her how everything went. She was so happy I had found someone. I told her about me finally asking Charlie if I could move in with him for my last two years of school. She said that it was great that I wanted to and that he had said yes. I called Edward back and got his voicemail. "Hey! It's me Bella. Sorry I didn't answer earlier. I was asleep. Well, call me! Bye!"

I hung up the phone and proceeded to get dressed and get a shower. i went through my usual morning routine and then sat down at the kitchen table. Charlie came down and said hi.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know the Cullens?"

"Yes. Carlisle works at the hospital. He has very nice children and a nice wife. Why?"

"Last night I met Edward. He asked me if we could see the movie together like a date, and I said sure."

"Did you two do anything else?"

"No we didn't. I just wanted to know if he was an okay guy to date."

"I suppose he is."

"Okay. I just wanted to know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting Alice**

**Still Bella POV**** (Just in case you were wondering)**

I went up to my room, and just as I did, my phone rang. I looked at the caller, and it was a number I didn't recognize. I answered.

"Hello?"

"HEY!" a girl screamed into the phone.

"Who is this?"

"You know Edward, right? He is my brother!"

"Okay. That half answers my question. What is your name?"

"Alice. Bella, do you want to hang out today? I mean, do you want to be friends?"

"Ummm...sure?"

"Great! I'll be over in a jiff!"

"Okay...bye?"

"See you!"

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I walked to answer it slowly afraid of what I would find. When I opened it, I saw a pixie-like figure standing in front of me. She seemed to be about jumping she was so excited. I suddenly feared for my life. She jumped up and hugged me tight. I was amazed a person so small could have that kind of strength.

"I'm Alice Cullen! Nice to finally meet you!" She held out her hand.

"Bella Swan, like wise." I shook her hand.

"Okay! Now we are well enough acquainted! Let's go!"

"Umm...I have to tell Charlie and have to ask what we are doing."

"You'll see. Your dad and I are friends! So hurry and tell him!"

"Okay," I said a little scared. i walked into the living room."Dad? I am going to hang out with Alice Cullen."

"Have fun! Tell her to tell Carlisle i said thanks."

"Kay. Bye, Dad!"

**Edward POV**

How did I let Alice talk me into this? I was stuck hunting while she was torturing Bella. I guess I just have to deal with it. I thought about Bella the whole time I was hunting. I couln't get last night out of my head.She looked, smelled, and spoke so lovely.

"EDDIE! Stop daydreaming about Bella! If you don't hunt, we don't go home! I miss Rose!" I heard Emmett whine as I snapped back into reality. i hadn't noticed that i had taken down a mountain lion and not eaten.

"Sorry! I just...Nevermind. i am almost finished. Just two more and I'm done!"

"Good! And Consider yourself lucky Jasper is here to calm me down if I get too mad!" He looked at me with a death glare, and then started laughing. Jasper was laughing a little as well. I could tell it was only Emmett's strong emotions that had him like this though.

I laughed and took down two more lions. We were on our way back when I looked at my phone. One missed call from Bella. She left a voicemail too. Crap! I couldn't believe I missed it! She would be with Alice by now and loaded down with shopping bags. I think Alice was going to ask if Bella could stay the night. She was! That was why I was supposed to go feed! DUH! Now I felt stupid.

**Bella POV**

This girl was crazy! She had me piled down with shopping bags within the first five minutes at the mall. Why? What did I do wrong? Was this punishment for dating her brother? No. She was probably just a hyper person. She had called my dad to see if I could stay the night. That went well. He had to say yes. Well, she was kinda cool. i liked Alice. She was nice to me. I could tell something was up with her. It made her different from other kids. She would stare off into space multiple times and then go right back to shopping. It was like she was psychic. She knew what i was going to say before i said it. Then she kept saying things to herself when she thought i couldn't hear. She said she needed to feed. When we were in the car i asked her about it. "Are you a psychic vampire or something?" She froze.

"What did you just ask me?" she said in a worried tone.

"I asked if you were a psychic vampire. I was joking."

"Well then I guess you don't want to know a little secret if you just drop it like that."

"What?"

"You are actually right. How did you guess?! i should have seen that question coming!"

"I...uh...was joking...ummm...You are't gonna...you know..drink my blood are you?"

"NOO!! I am a vegetarian." She started to laugh at something I couldn't understand.

"I don't get it." I said more to myself than to her.

"We don't drink human blood. We only drink animal blood." She looked at me as if to ask if i was okay.

"Oh." was the only thing i could think of. She started laughing again. Harder than before. I knew i was blushing a deep red by now.

"So is it just you, or is it Edward too?" I was starting to get over my shock and was just curious.

"It is everyone! You get to meet them all tonight!" She was bouncing again. I could tell this would be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A night with the Cullens**

**Bella POV**

We got to Alice's house, and I was almost in shock at the open yet secluded look of the house. It was amazing! We got out of the car and grabbed all the bags. When we got into the house, I was startled when a huge man walked up and hit Alice square on the back. She didn't flinch in the least. He then walked over to me and tousled my hair.

"Hey! You must be Bella. You are so tiny." He pretended to squint trying to see me and began rolling on the floor laughing.

"Is my height an issue?" I asked defensively.

"No. Calm down squirt. i was just playing." He looked at me with a huge grin. Then his eyes lit up. "That's it! I'm gonna call you squirt!"

"Ummm..."I leaned over to Alice and asked a simple question in a whisper. I didn't know that he could hear me."Is he looney?"

"That hurts, squirt!" He looked at me with a fake sad face.

"Let me guess, vampires have special hearing?" I said in a slight matter of fact tone.

"You know?! Did the pixie tell you?!" His eyes were bugging out.

"Actually, I guessed. So nah!" I stuck out my tounge, and he started rolling on the floor laughing again.

"Hey Bella!" I heard the velvet voice call.

"Edward!" I said breathlessly.

"I take it Alice had it in mind to tell you all along. Yes we are vampires." I saw him grimace as he told me this. I raised my brow questioningly.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Only the fact that I put you in danger every time I am around you." He said this as his brow creased as he continued to stare at me.

"Are thinking about something?" I tried to alleviate the sudden tense atmosphere.

"You are taking this news quite well for a human. I am surprised you aren't running away screaming." He shrugged as he said this.

"So...Can you do anything?" I asked wanting to know everything about him.

"Pardon?"

"Alice is psychic. Can you do anything?"

I can generally read peoples' minds. You, however, are a completely different story. I wish Alice would give me the information she has about what the future will bring for you and me. This is the hardest part. Not knowing I mean."

"Well, we all can't read minds. Now what about the rest of the family. Surely there are more with talents I suppose you would call them."

"Yes well there is one more. Jasper, he has the ability to control peoples emotions. You know like calm down an angry crowd and such."

"Ah, I see."

"You truly amaze me." He said this as his golden eyes captured and dazzled me.I tried to pull away form his gaze but found it difficult. I finally broke loose and sat down the bags I had been holding for about fifteen minutes now. I went to sit down on the couch on the opposite side from Edward. I didn't want to get too close. He might think i was a whore only after one thing.

"Why do you stay away from me? I thought by the way you acted you would be okay with dating a vampire." He looked a little hurt.

"I just didn't want to seem all over you and like a slut. I mean we just started dating for real. I don't want you to think poorly of me."

"Bella I wouldn't think poorly of you. How could I? As understanding as you were about finding out I was a vampire? I could not ever think poorly of you." He crossed the room to sit right beside me. We leaned into eachother after staring into one another's eyes for a few minutes. Soon his face was centimeters from mine. I could feel his cool breath make me dizzy. Finally our lips met and worked together as if meant to be. All to soon we parted, and I was gasping for air.

"I need to stop before I hurt you." His face grew a little upset.

"What do you mean? I thought you guys were vegetarians as Alice put it." i looked into his eyes for the answers.

"I am more of a danger to you than any other human on earth. Some humans smell more irresistable to certain vampires. It get hard for them to not drink that human's blood."

"Oh."Again was my brilliant answer. I felt rejected. I don't know why it hurt so much. I mean we just met and started dating. I was acting stupid, but when he kissed me, I could feel something. It was something different from my first kiss that my sweet mother forced me into. It was welcoming and made me feel whole. I wondered if Edward felt the same.

"So where is your stuff?" He asked trying to make small talk. That made me realize, I didn't have my clothse or toiletries.

"Uh oh." I said almost too quietly for him to hear. "I don't think Alice planned that far ahead as to get them when I was asleep did she?"

"Alice!" He called her. He sounded more angry than anything. "Stop thinking! I don't want to hear the song again!"

"What song?" I asked.

"She is blocking me. She can't really stop me from reading her thoughts, but she can put them on something else so I don't see what she is up to. She just had a vision and then started singing Butterfly by Aqua. Ugh." He had a disgusted look on his face.

"Okay. Umm...Edward?" I was nervous to ask him this.

"Yes, love?" He said in a gentle tone. I was shocked for a minute. He called me 'love'. _YES!_

"Umm...uh...w-would you..uh..g-go with me to g-get m-my stu-stuff?" I stuttered but finally got it out.

"Sure." He answered simply.

**Edward POV**

I don't know what possessed me to call her love, but I did. She looked shocked for a minute, and I thought she was going to get upset with me. Then she asked me to go to get her stuff with her, and I was totally amazed. We got to her house, and she was in and out in 5 minutes. They were the longest five minutes of my life. I thought back over the kiss. It had made me feel whole and so warm. She had stolen my heart, that was for sure. I wondered if she felt the same way i did. I could tell that this would be a long night. I thought about asking Alice if Bella could sleep in my room.

When we got home, Bella was introduced to Rose and Jasper. Jasper created a calming effect which made Rose nicer than her thoughts would have shown. She was civil to Bella, and Bella was quiet and could tell Rose did not like her in the least. Still, though, she was kind and smiled. I was truly amazed. Everyone was so nice except Rose, and Bella was being nicer to Rose than anyone else.


End file.
